


Thunder God's Wraith

by Hadriel



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Ficlet, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadriel/pseuds/Hadriel
Summary: Ostarion the Wraith King and Zeus get steamy. Short sensual totally not a joke fic.





	Thunder God's Wraith

Ostarion was distrustful of flesh - he had ripped away his mortal flesh and bone for an etheral form borne from the countless harvested souls of his former kingdom. Yet, seeing the sweaty flesh of a man, nay a god, reminded him of the more *mortal* desires and pleasures. Zeus's form as a mortal was stout but rippled, and even the Wraith King's ghostly hands could feel that. Neither of them were strangers to love, but kings are makers of their own rules and answer to no one.

No one, but still bound by their own desires. Ostarion didn't want his own flesh, but a god's would suffice. Flickering luminous eyes examined every inch of Zeus's now naked body in front of him.

"You certainly know good taste.." Zeus purred, strutting like a well groomed peacock. Bold, chunky fingers ran through his own hair, flicking it backwards.

"We are both immortals, dear Zeusie." The Wraith King teased. "Our love is prolific and not bound by silly things like marriage or commitment."

The Wraith King paused, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread. His ghostly armaments dissolved away, revealing an equally impressive naked form. Hands gesturing to his pant packaged contents.

Zeus strode closer, wedging himself between Ostation's thick spiritual thighs. The god's hands aggressively cusp the Wraith King's face and their lips met, passionately. Tongues fought as the immortal's champions while trepid hands tugged at eachother's beards.

"Come and get it _big boy_..." Ostarion growled, pulling the stout god onto him and onto the now displaced sheets. A shared big grin interrupted their passionate kisses as Ostarion cheekily grabbed Zeus's ass, grabbing it playfully.

"Remember Ostarion, my king, I have a _very_ sexy learning disability..."

"Sexlexia, I know." The Wraith King interrupted, stealing a swift quick neck nibble. Ostarion's hands firmly moved downward, pressing Zeus _even closer_.

"Let me teach you pleasure beyond mortal comprehension then, Zeusie."


End file.
